


A Glowing Light, a Promise

by Mythlica



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Begging, M/M, S&M, Stepping, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlica/pseuds/Mythlica
Summary: (Slight End of LOGH spoilers. Nothing stated explicitly but implied.)Oskar von Reuenthal has to apologize.





	A Glowing Light, a Promise

Oskar von Reuenthal fantasized about stepping into the same room as him again. The only guards in sight were the ones forced to look the other way outside the door. They knew what was going to happen, and were not so subtly nosy. He would personally never mind an audience but his superior was more private. Seeing his comrade and lover earlier was an easy task to do, but he anxiously awaited seeing the man who he foolishly betrayed. His pride caused him to do so, and now that very pride will be used against him. 

~

"You know what you have to do," The Kaiser narrowed his gaze, his finger bending down to the red velvet floor beneath his throne. This world was less familiar to von Reuenthal, however the image of Reinhard commanding him from a throne was like home. The man sat with his knee over the other, his foot swaying as Reuenthal approached him. Reinhard looked more beautiful than he did before, as if his surrender brought a glow to his skin. 

Reuenthal slid down into a kneel, his head staring up at his superior. His bewitching eyes begged at him for forgiveness, but also with anticipation of what he owed. "My lord, l--"

  
"Closer."

Reuenthal began to stand up to kneel closer, but Reinhard's glare told him he was out of place. His cheeks flushed as he had to go back upon his knees and somewhat crawl to him, like a child. "I should have remembered."

The blond cracked a smile, and leaned on one of his hands, "Have you missed this?" 

"With every inch of my soul; I despise you for sending me away," a decision which added to Reuenthal's fire. Reuenthal placed his hand on his heart, "I beg of you to never cause me such pain again."

Reinhard lifted his foot, his heel pushing down Reuenthal's head, "First you have to beg for my forgiveness before you go requesting such promises. Telling me you despise me will not help you, Oskar von Reuenthal."

Reuenthal's face looked upon the floor, and felt his body move further until he felt the cold, hard bottom of Reinhard's boot on the back of his neck. He winced at the pain, and had a craving for more pressure on his atlas.

To his disappointment, Reinhard's foot moved down his vertebrae and pushed him down. The Kaiser stood up, pressing down on him. "Beg."

Reuenthal's cheek brushed again the velvet of the floor, it turned to the side as he spoke, "Mein Kaiser, I've shared my regrets and will live by them. Take me back, punish me, do what you will."

His blue eye was glowing against the shadow of the floor. His Kaiser mused, "Punishment and pleasure is a thin line for you, von Reuenthal." A heat formed throughout his body. The more Reinhard pressed, the more aroused he grew. Soon he was forced to lay bent over. Reinhard swayed over to behind the man, and kicked off his blue cape from covering his bottom. "Go on," his hand cupped Reuenthal's ass and felt along his inner thigh.

  
Reuenthal huffed, "Please, more."

"Excuse me?" Reinhard took his hand off. "Remember what you are begging for. Forgiveness. Nothing else."

This was torture. Utter torture. Reuenthal wanted and /needed/ his Kaiser's touch. Those grueling months without him were enough to drive him mad. "Accept my apology, please. I owe you my utmost loyalty, and I will prove it a thousand times over."

"Hm. Turn over."

Reuenthal did it without question. He laid on his cape, his erection outlined against the fabric of his pants. Oskar gasped loudly and clenched his cape as Reinhard's foot stepped on his bulge. "You have those lined rehearsed quite well." The Kaiser showed amusement.

"I," he couldn't formulate a better excuse, "would find it hard to in this situation to be unprepared."

"How prepared are you?" Reinhard pressed harder, each word another ounce of pressure.

Reuenthal gritted his teeth, only letting himself stop to say, "Not prepared at all--ah!" a groan escaped his throat.

  
Reinhard put his weight on his erection, and moved his foot as he pushed down. He had that smile again. "Your raw reactions are addicting, Oskar. I missed that of you. You will never admit your impulsive pride that may compare to another, but at least you give a proper apology." He removed his foot. Reinhard flipped his hair, and toyed with the locket around his neck. "I should be going."

Reuenthal sat up, blinking. "Mein Kaiser, you cannot leave me in this state."

The blond chuckled. "As you left me, I shall punish you in a less drastic way. You will survive this as I survived your treason." He offered his hand to his subordinate. He stood up on his legs and was pulled down by his collar in a satisfying kiss. It may have not been release for his arousal, but it was a release for the inner conflict inside of him. Valhalla had no comparison to his Kaiser’s embrace.

"Doing it again will cost you your life," Reinhard placed his hand on Reuenthal's chest, tracing the lining of his uniform.

Reuenthal leaned into his ear, "Don't tempt me. I have dreams of your hands bringing me to my last breath. Promise me that." Reinhard's golden locks shined between Reuenthal's fingers.

Reinhard gave him a look of warmth. He had his Pillars back together to guide him in this new universe. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song title inspired by Makeup and Vanity Set.  
> Thank you Admirableism for showing me the light in the galaxy's biggest thot.
> 
> Glad to be back in writing


End file.
